


Sharing Rick

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from A:<br/>So my idea was Lanie wanting a baby. She wants it all natural and that is where Castle gets in the picture. He and Kate already have a healthy and pretty baby. So Castle is perfect for the role. Kate being a good friend lends her husband under the condition that she is there. So I picture Kate whispering in Castle ear while he fucks Lanie and really teasing his balls to make him come very much. I can see Castle coming at least 2 times in Lanie with Kate egging him on</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of at least 2. I wanted to post this as soon as it was ready.

Kate Beckett Castle and Lanie Parish were enjoying their lunch date. Kate had brought her 1 year old daughter, Hannah along since Lanie loved spending time with her. In fact, Lanie was bouncing Hannah on her knee while Kate finished her lunch. 

“Kate, you and Writer Boy really did a good job on this sweet little thing. She is just perfect!” Lanie smiled at her friend, and then her face changed. 

“Lanie, what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing, I know you too well. Something’s going on!” 

“Well, Sam and I just broke up. I had such high hopes – I really thought he was the one! And what’s that line from that movie – ‘my biological clock is ticking’? Because mine is. I really want to have a baby! Looking at Hannah just makes me want one more. She’s so wonderful.”

“Couldn’t you adopt?” Kate asked.

“Yeah, I probably could. But it might be hard – my age and my job might not make me a prime candidate. I could do artificial insemination, but I was hoping to do it the old fashioned way, you know? But I guess I could go the artificial insemination route if I had to. I’ve got to decide soon.”

The two friends finished their lunch, argued over who would pay the check (Kate won), Lanie handed Hannah back to her mom, and they parted ways at the curb. The whole ride back to the loft Kate was thinking about Lanie. She wanted to get pregnant the old fashioned way. What if Castle helped? She wasn’t blind; her friend and her husband had always flirted and she knew Lanie would have made a move if Rick hadn’t been so obvious in his feelings toward Kate. And Rick always stared at Lanie’s breasts; it seemed that he couldn’t help himself. She has a feeling he would be more than willing to donate his sperm the old fashioned way. So she decided to discuss her idea with Rick tonight.

She was sitting up in bed waiting for him to return from checking on Hannah. He walked back into the room, and got in the bed next to her. “She’s okay, just needed some reassurance that mommy and daddy were still here,” he told her as he kissed her cheek. There it was - a reminder of what a good daddy he was. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed his lips hard. 

“Kate? Are you okay?” he seemed confused by how serious her facial expression was. She nodded that she was okay, and continued to kiss him; but this time, her lips were gentle. She moved from his lips to his neck, licking him a bit. Castle was not a stupid man, and if his wife wanted to have sex, he was willing. Oh, and able too! Kate was moving down his body, and soon had her hands on the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She pushed them down; she looked up at him as she took his cock in her hands, and brought it to her lips and sucked it in. 

His hips jerked off the bed. Holy shit, even after all this time, his cock in the warm cavern of Kate’s mouth felt amazing. She sucked it all the way in, and buried her nose in the base of his cock. He brought his hands to her hair and gathered it up so he could watch her cheeks as she sucked. She slowly moved his penis out of her mouth and kissed the tip. She stroked it with both hands until it was hard, sat up, swung her leg over his lower body, and impaled herself on it. She angled her body so his cock hit her clit as she bounced up and down on it. 

This was no slow and gentle act; they went from zero to sixty in no time. They both knew it wouldn’t take them much longer to climax, and Castle could feel the come boiling in his balls. He cried out, “Fuck, Kate, I’m coming” as she wailed out her climax. She felt every blast of his come as it hit her pussy. She collapsed on his chest and he rubbed her back as her breathing got back to normal. 

“Castle, do you want to help Lanie have a baby?” She blamed her love/sex haze for the way she blurted out the question. If she could draw enough breath, she might even laugh at the look on his face. “Lanie told me today that she broke up with Sam, and she really wants a baby. She thinks adoption might be hard, and she wanted to have the baby herself. She could go with artificial insemination, but I thought you could help her.” 

“Well, I guess I could donate sperm for her. At least that way, she’d know everything about the donor,” Rick said slowly.

“Well, I thought you could do it the old fashioned way – have sex with her,” Kate looked him in the eye as she said it. He looked shocked, and then a little bit turned on. “Rick, I’m not stupid. I know you find her attractive. And I’m pretty sure she’s always had a little thing for you. I’ve been thinking of this since she mentioned it to me. I had a thought – maybe I could be there while you two have sex. I could help, right?” She could feel the proof of how turned on he was under her – his cock was getting harder and harder. “I could be there getting your cock ready; I could be there helping her get ready for your cock. I could be there rooting that it works. What do you say?” She grinned at him, and he answered her quickly. 

“Fuck, Kate, are you sure? You’d be okay with me having sex with your best friend to get that friend pregnant. You’d not only be alright with that, but you’d be there too? Fuck. Fuck.” 

“Yes, Rick, I’d be okay with all of it. But I really want to be there. So I can talk to Lanie about this plan?” 

Castle just nodded. Kate threw her arms around him in glee, and kissed him again. She wiggled her ass against his cock, and he responded by gathering her in his arms, and rolling them around until she was under him. They laughed as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. As they were laughing, he entered her with one thrust. 

He loved that about their marriage – they made each other laugh everywhere. He also loved looking down at her as he made love to her; watching her beautiful face as his cock hit her walls; seeing her smile as his hands tickled her ; and seeing her move her head from side to side on her pillow as he moved his cock in and out of her body. He watched her move her hands to her breasts and rub them over and over. Then her hands moved to his chest and she rubbed his nipples. She giggled as he reacted to her caresses, and then moved her hands to her clit. He was holding himself up by his arms, so she knew if her clit needed attention, she would have to provide it. Her fingers rubbed it and he could feel it on his cock as he pulled it out and in her pussy. 

This time, their sex was slow and gentle and so was the build-up to their orgasms. This time, they went from zero to sixty in what felt like slow motion. This time, their climaxes weren’t like a freight train rushing down a track, but a soft fall over. He looked her in the eyes as she came, and she smiled at him as he came a minute later. She reached down and pulled the bed linens up to cover them. He wrapped her in his arms and they drifted off to sleep. 

Now that Kate had Rick’s approval for her plan, she invited Lanie to dinner a week later. The three adults enjoyed their meal, with Hannah providing some entertainment as she tried to feed herself some spaghetti. Lanie volunteered to clean her up and get her ready for bed, and Kate agreed. She and Rick had the table cleared off and the dishes done by the time Lanie appeared. They sat down to an after dinner glass of wine. Kate knew this was the time to discuss her plan.

“Lanie, have you given anymore thought to your biological clock?” she asked. “I hope you don’t mind but I told Rick about our conversation.”

“Kate, I’ve thought about little else. I know I want to have a baby. I guess I’ll try artificial insemination first,” the ME said.

“Well, I’ve got an idea for you. I know a perfect donor. Castle would be perfect, don’t you think?” Kate grinned at her friend, who squealed her agreement. 

“Oh Kate, Rick, that would perfect! And Rick, I wouldn’t ask for anything – I can afford to raise a baby as a single mom,” she said.

“No worries about that, Lanie. But Kate and I have a different way I’d donate my sperm. I’d like to do it the old fashioned way,” he smirked at the ME’s confusion. 

“Old fashioned?” she echoed. Then as they watched, understanding bloomed across her face. “You mean, have sex? Holy shit!” 

“Yep. But I do have a condition or two. I’d like to be there. Maybe coach you two along. And maybe join in a bit, too,” Kate added. Lanie grinned. 

“You two are kinky, but I gotta say I love it. If I’m honest, I’ve always wanted to see what you were packing, Writer Boy!” Lanie laughed in delight. Rick looked affronted, but he then he smirked.

“I think when we’re done, you’ll be calling me Writer Man!” The three adults laughed. 

“We’ll see about that, Castle!” Lanie laughed. Then her face turned serious. “Are you both sure about this? It’s a big step. And I meant it, Rick. I won’t be asking for financial support. And no-one has to know about this either; we can tell people I went with artificial insemination or that I had a one night stand.” The three of them agreed to that, and then they planned when the event would happen. There was a part of him that found this a little weird, but at least Rick could say their marriage was never boring!


	2. Chapter 2

When the timing was right, Rick and Kate dropped Hannah at her big sister’s apartment on their way to Lanie’s. They hadn’t come out and said anything, but they didn’t want to do this in their bed. Lanie opened the door almost as soon as they knocked. 

She greeted them with a nervous smile, as they followed her into her apartment. Kate knew right away that Lanie was unsure. And the first words out of her mouth confirmed it. “Rick, you don’t have to do this. I can do artificial insemination and have a baby that way.”

Before Kate could say anything, Rick walked over to Lanie and enveloped her in a hug. “Lanie, I wouldn’t have agreed with this plan if I didn’t want to do it. I promise you, we’re both okay with this.” He looked over to Kate and she nodded.

“Lanie, it was my idea. Come on, you know you’ve always wanted to know if I’ve lied about his cock!” Lanie giggled a little at the face Rick was making when Kate said that. 

“You ladies talk about stuff like that?”

“Sure we do, Castle. Don’t pretend that you and the boys don’t talk about boobs or asses. We women are no different. After the Tyson mess was cleared, Kate shared a lot of stuff during a boozy girl’s night!” 

“Yeah, after that stuff, the cat was out of the bag,” Kate said.

“Honey, I knew Castle was the guy you were having sex with right away. I let you think you fooled me!” Lanie laughed out loud looking at their faces. “Okay, guys, I’m okay with this too. Before we get too carried away, I really want to thank you for this. Both of you. Rick, I meant what I said. We never have to tell anyone, and I won’t put your name on the birth certificate. But enough about that. I’m done being serious!”

Despite what Lanie said, Kate and Rick could tell she was still incredibly nervous. They looked at each other and grinned. Rick was still standing next to Lanie, and he took her head between his hands and gently kissed her lips, then when Lanie responded, he deepened the kiss. Lanie wound her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss. Kate went to stand behind Lanie, and she unzipped her dress. Lanie realized what she was doing, and she moved her arms from their perch on Castle’s neck and Kate pushed her dress down her arms and off her body. Lanie stepped out of it, and Rick admired her red lace underwear.

“Very pretty, Lanie,” he said but that was all he had time to say because Lanie threw herself at him. They kissed again. Now Kate stepped around them and went to help Rick get undressed. He had chosen a soft blue cashmere sweater instead of his usual button down, so she went to work on his belt and pants. She had them around his ankles quickly. He was able to toe off his shoes and step out of his pants without breaking off the kiss. But Lanie needed air, and she wanted to look at all of Castle. She detached her lips and arms and admired the view. She wolf whistled and Castle laughed. “Turnabout is fair play, I guess,” he said with a chuckle. Kate put her hands on the hem of his sweater and pushed it up and over his head. As she went to drop it on the floor, she put her hands on his ass and squeezed. He yelped and moved closer to Lanie. 

But she didn’t give him a break; she put her hands on his cock and squeezed it. He yelped again, but he took a turn at squeezing a body part – Lanie’s ass. She laughed, and now she reached into his Thomas Nash boxers and took out his cock. “Damn, girlfriend, you weren’t lying about his cock. That is a work of art, Castle!” and she started to go down to her knees, but Kate stopped her. 

“No, Lanie, I’ll do that. I want to help,” Kate said seriously. So she pulled his boxers down, and he stepped out of them. “Rick, help Lanie get naked while I help you!” Rick grinned, and reached behind Lanie to unfasten her bra. Kate watched him play with Lanie’s boobs for a while, and then she got down on her knees and took his cock in her hands. She ran her tongue around the crown, and gathered up the pre-com that she found there, and swallowed. She grasped the base of his cock in one hand, and twisted that hand around and around while she licked up and down the shaft. She took her other hand and played with his balls. She continued to lick, and stroke his cock. 

Meanwhile, Rick was occupied with Lanie’s breasts. It was no secret that Castle was fascinated with her “girls” as he often found himself staring at them, and was caught by his wife. He loved Kate’s breasts, and she knew it, but she also knew that found Lanie’s more generous bosom interesting. And now that he could do more than stare, he was taking advantage. He held them in his hands as if he was weighing them, even squeezed them a bit. But then he slowed down to appreciate them. He kissed the right nipple, and then laved his tongue over it. Lanie groaned and pushed his head to her left breast and he repeated his actions. He spent the next few moments moving from breast to breast, and soon they were shiny from his saliva. Lanie released his head and he moved it away from her chest. But his hands pushed her boobs together so he could lick both nipples with one swipe of his tongue. 

Kate took a break from stroking Rick’s cock to see that Lanie was still wearing her panties. She stood up, got behind Lanie, and pushed them down her legs. When Lanie didn’t make a step to get out of them, she decided actions spoke louder than words, and get back to her knees. She lifted one of Lanie’s feet, and Lanie took the hint, laughing a bit. Now, Kate put one hand on Castle’s cock, and the other in Lanie’s pussy. She stroked the cock and rubbed the pussy. 

Castle’s cock was getting harder by the minute; Kate knew what worked best. “Ladies, I think it’s time to move this into the bedroom,” he said. He helped Kate up from her knees, and Lanie took him by the hand and lead them down the hallway. Kate quickly undressed and climbed up on the bed, while Castle and Lanie stood at the foot of the bed. He noticed Lanie was looking nervous again, so he got closer to her and kissed her lips softly. Lanie’s arms moved up and into his hair. The kisses changed in tempo, and got harder. Kate got up to her knees and duck walked over to the couple. She put her arms around Rick’s waist and reached down to his cock, stroking it and feeling it respond to her gentle touches. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Time to put that cock to use, lover. I think it’s ready, don’t you?” 

Rick could only nod in response. Kate removed her hands and moved to the pile of pillows. She watched as Rick took Lanie by the hand, and gently placed her on the mattress. He followed her down and started kissing her again. Kate watched her husband make love to her friend; they looked beautiful together. She couldn’t just lie there and watch, she had to do something. So she put one hand on a breast and the other in her pussy and felt how wet she was. She lazily stroked herself. 

Lanie was enjoying Castle’s kisses, but she needed to do something. So she put her hands on his thickening cock. She stroked it up and down, and started to run it through her wet folds. She moaned when Castle lifted his lips from hers and smiled down at her. “That feels good, Lanie. Very good!” He got ready to enter her when Kate cried out. 

“Wait! I want to help you do that, Castle!” Kate took her hands off her boobs and moved get closer to Rick. “Let me help you put your cock inside her,” she said. Rick grinned at her as she took his erection in hand and moved it to Lanie’s entrance, putting the tip in her body. She grinned back and let him complete the move. He entered her slowly so she could feel everything, and he gave her a moment to get used to him. Kate sat back on her haunches and watched Rick’s cock disappear in Lanie’s body. He pulled out, and Kate could see how shiny it was with Lanie’s juices. 

Lanie felt wonderful; this could have been the weirdest thing she’d ever done, but Kate and Rick were making it a beautiful experience. She looked over at Kate and smiled, and then Kate moved to be closer to her. She leaned over and kissed Lanie on the lips, and brushed the hair out of her face. Rick continued to move his cock in and out of her and now Kate was kissing her way down Lanie’s body. When she got to the spot where Rick’s cock was joined to her body, she put her thumb on her clit. “Oh damn, Kate, keep doing that. Please, keep it up! I’m going to come!” 

Rick could feel Lanie’s walls contract around his cock; he knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself. Kate kept rubbing Lanie’s clit, and his cock would hit her fingers as it moved. Oh shit, oh fuck, this was it – he was going to come. “Fuck, Lanie, get ready! I’m going to fill you up!” Kate moved her hand off Lanie’s clit and went back to her own. She pinched it, and she came too. 

Rick could feel the last of his come blast Lanie’s womb. He pulled out slowly, and rolled over to the side. Kate saw he was finished, and grabbed two pillows. “Lift your hips, Lanie. Let’s put the pillows under you – that could help with the baby making,” she told her friend. She didn’t know if that was an old wives tale or not, but it couldn’t hurt. After arranging the pillows just so, she looked down at her friend. Lanie was smiling, and Kate couldn’t help herself – she leaned over and kissed Lanie’s lips. Lanie kissed her back.

“Thank you, Kate,” Lanie whispered in her ear. “Thank you so much!”

“Hey, the night is still young. Give me some time and I’ll get Writer Boy ready for another round!” 

Lanie laughed. “I think I will call him Writer Man. He did not do that like a boy!”

“Thank you, Lanie. I have been doing this for a while; I think I know what I’m doing!” The two friends laughed even louder, and Kate crawled over to Rick. He was now on his back, with his arm thrown across his eyes. She grinned as she looked at his cock – it just needed a little encouragement, and it would be ready and willing to do ‘that’ again. She didn’t hesitate; she took it in her hands and brought it to her lips and kissed it. His hips arched off the bed, and he hissed between his teeth. “Damn Kate, I didn’t know you were there! But do that again, honey,” he said. So she did. And then she sucked it all in. She managed to get the whole length in and then slowly let it out. Castle moaned, and grabbed her hips, bringing her pussy close to his face. “Baby, come on, let me help you come. Bring that pussy over here.”

Kate couldn’t help herself; she had to do exactly what he asked her to do. She moved her hips and then swung her leg over his face, lining her pussy so that his lips and tongue could work their magic. She stopped blowing him when he licked her slowly. He stiffened his tongue and used it like a cock and entered her. She moaned loudly as he continued to lick and suck her. All of a sudden she remembered she was supposed to be getting him ready for round two with Lanie and went back to licking his cock. It was responding to her actions and she took it out of her mouth and used her hands to stroke it and make it even harder. 

Meanwhile, he was driving her crazy with his licking. She was so close to coming! “Damn, Castle, make me come already! My clit, do something and make me come!” Rick teased her a bit, but he knew her limits. So he pinched her clit between two fingers and she came, flooding his face with her come. He swallowed what he could. Kate swung her body around and licked her come off his face and grinned at him. She looked down at his cock, and teased “Looks like Castle Junior is almost ready, babe.” She looked over at Lanie who grinned at her. But then Kate had an idea. “Wait a minute, Castle,” she said. “I want to do something.” She moved over to Lanie, kissed her and took the pillows away. She went to get behind her friend, and settled Lanie in the vee of her legs. “Okay, Rick, bring that cock over here. And you know what to do with it,” she said as he proceeded to enter Lanie with one thrust. Kate put her hands on Lanie’s breasts and rubbed the nipples. 

Lanie couldn’t believe they were doing this – her best friend and her husband helping her make a baby. This could have been awkward but instead, she felt wonderful. Rick’s cock – he certainly was Writer Man, not Writer Boy – was moving in and out of her vagina. He’d already come in her once tonight, and he was well on his way to depositing another load. And Kate was playing with her breasts and that felt great too. She guessed it was technically a threesome, but damn if it wasn’t the weirdest one she’d ever experienced. She moaned as she felt her climax building. Kate must have sensed it, since she leaned over and kissed her. 

“Lanie, open your eyes. Look at him – I bet he’s going to be getting you pregnant right now. Look, his balls are getting ready. I bet he’s about to come. Aren’t you about to come, babe?” 

“Fuck, Kate, you know it! I’m coming, Lanie!” And with that, Lanie felt the first few blasts of come. She wailed and came as well. When the last of the come hit her walls, Lanie laughed out loud. 

“Damn, this was amazing. Part of me hopes I didn’t get pregnant so we could do that again!” 

“Well, we could do it again anyway,” Castle leered at her. But she smacked him in the shoulder. 

“No, three’s a crowd, Rick. But this was nice,” she quietly said. 

Kate smiled at her friend and her husband. “It was nice. Even I had a good time!” she smirked. The three of them laughed. She gave Lanie a kiss on her cheek, and left Rick and Lanie alone. Rick gathered Lanie up in his arms and smiled down at her.

“Lanie, I know you are willing to do this alone. But Kate and I would like to be as involved as you’d like us to be. I’m sure no-one will think it’s weird if your best friend and her husband help you out. And it will be whatever you want. Think about it,” he kissed her lips softly.

“Rick, I don’t think I can shut you guys out, okay? If I had gone with artificial insemination, I would have wanted you involved with my kid since you are two of the best people I know.” Rick nodded at her, since he was too overcome with emotion to speak. He kissed her again, and then left the bed. 

A few weeks later, Kate knew Lanie could have taken a pregnancy test. She wanted to know if she had, but couldn’t figure out how to ask. Almost as soon as she had that thought, her phone buzzed and she saw it was Lanie. “Lanie, what’s up?”

“Kate, I need you. And Rick. Yeah, bring Rick,” Lanie said, her voice shaky. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m going to do a pregnancy test, and I’m so nervous. I want you guys here, okay? I’m home.”

Kate told her they’d be there as soon as they could. Hannah was spending the afternoon at her grandmother’s place, so she told Rick and they left. When they arrived at Lanie’s, they knocked and she threw the door open. 

“Okay, I’m going to go pee on the stick. Then you guys can help me wait.” She didn’t even wait for their answer, but ran into the bathroom. She called out to them a few moments later, and they went to join her. The wait seemed so long, and Rick kept trying to crack jokes, but the two ladies just rolled their eyes at him and he stopped. Finally, Lanie said, “It’s time. Kate, you look, I can’t!” She handed the test to Beckett, who turned it over to look at the results. 

She grinned and said, “It worked! You’re pregnant!” She threw her arms around her friend’s neck. Lanie was laughing and crying all at once. Kate turned and let Rick hug Lanie too. Lanie cried harder. 

“Oh, thank you Rick. Thank you so much!” She managed to say between tears. He rubbed her back gently. But then he smirked. 

“You know, I must have magical sperm. Those swimmers of mine managed to get you pregnant on the first try! Maybe I could offer my services to others?” Kate hit him in the arm while Lanie managed a watery grin. She left the circle of Rick’s arms to turn to Kate and hug her again. 

“Thank you Kate. Thank you for sharing Rick,” she whispered in her ear.


End file.
